Bandit Technical
The Bandit Technical is a vehicle employed by bandits in Borderlands 2 and is found in The Dust. Ellie builds this vehicle for the Vault Hunters out of salvage from destroyed bandit Technicals, after which it becomes available for digistruction at any Catch-A-Ride station. Sporting a machine gun on the hull for the driver's use, the Bandit Technical also has a top-mounted pintle turret armed with either a saw blade launcher, or an explosive barrel catapult. Overview If there is no player to crew the gunner seat, the driver can operate the saw blade launcher in its primary fire mode, which will fire blades one at a time. The disc-shaped blades are oriented horizontally, much like a thrown frisbee. These discs will rebound off of the first hard surface they hit. However, when there is a player in the gunner seat, primary fire will launch three horizontal blades at once. The gunner can also trigger the secondary fire mode, which will throw the discs on a vertical orientation (like wheels), which strike the ground and roll forward in a straight line following the contours of the landscape. The secondary fire mode make engaging ground-based targets easier, as the discs follow the contours of the ground thus eliminating the need for up/down aiming. Both attacks deal the same amount of damage to any foe struck by the sawblades, which will be visible sticking out of any target that is hit. The barrel catapult launcher is a mechanical throwing arm that hurls explosive barrels that explode on impact, with the entire assembly mounted on the rotating turret. After each barrel is thrown, a new barrel automatically digistructs in its place, therefore reloading the catapult. The barrels arc with gravity, necessitating some skill on the gunner's part to compensate for gravity, and to lead moving targets. However, it causes heavy damage with a significant splash damage radius. If operated from the gunner seat, the secondary fire is available which allows the barrels that have been fired via primary fire to be detonated mid-air. The Bandit Technical is a significantly more durable alternative to the Outrunner, and importantly, it can carry the entire party of four players at once. Aside from the driver and gunner, two additional characters can sit in the rear truck bed, and can fire their conventional on-foot weaponry while on board. It is, however, significantly slower and less agile than the Outrunner. Enemy Variants Most enemy technicals are extremely fast and can outrun even the venerable Light Runner. The trade off for this increase in base speed is that they lack any boost capability for burst speed and their turrets are unable to attack targets at long range. Bandit Technical The standard technical is equipped with a machine gun turret and can deliver fairly accurate shots at close and medium ranges. Bandit Technical Headhunter The headhunter variant comes equipped with a sawblade launcher turret delivering moderately accurate attacks when close to a target. Bandit Technical Stinger The stinger variant is equipped with a rocket launcher turret that is powerful at close range, but is otherwise slow and ineffective at hitting fast targets in vehicle to vehicle engagements. Badass Bandit Technical Badass Bandit Technicals are robust versions of standard technicals and are equipped with a Gatling gun turret. Hodunk Racecar Hodunk Racecars are painted red and have a distinctive tattered banner raised from the rear of the vehicle. They are crewed only by a gunner, and come equipped with a machine gun turret. Despite the name, the Hodunk Racecar is actually the slowest of the technicals, and can be easily outrun by a Runner. They only appear on the Hodunk Speedway during the mission Clan War: First Place. The Monster Truck Notes *Like the Runner's, the 's front machine gun damage output is increased by equipping gun damage-boosting items such as certain class mods and relics, amp damage from The Bee, and by badass tokens invested in gun damage. It is not affected by skills. **Critical hit damage is increased by equipping critical hit damage-boosting items (including weapons like sniper rifles or the Lady Fist) and badass ranks invested in critical hit damage. It is not affected by skills. *The Catapult Technical's barrels' damage is increased by equipping explosive/grenade damage-boosting items and badass ranks invested in grenade damage. It is not affected by skills or The Bee. *The Sawblade Technical's sawblades' damage is increased by equipping melee damage-boosting items (including bladed weapons) and badass tokens invested in melee damage. It is not affected by skills, Krieg's unique melee damage modifier or The Bee. **Having an active Love Thumper shield (with the shield depleted to zero) equipped results in the driver/gunner causing explosions each time a sawblade hits an enemy, which will damage enemies close to the vehicle but also the vehicle itself. **Killing enemies with sawblades contributes to the Fisticuffs! challenge. *Vault Hunters in the back seats of the technical benefit where their action skill works all the time. The Sabre Turret and Deathtrap can be summoned here with their full durations, unlike being in the front seats where it despawns. However, as the Sabre is a stationary emplacement, it cannot follow the vehicle. Trivia *The name "technical" comes from real-life improvised fighting vehicles of the same name. See Also *Bandit Technical Skins *Monster Truck Media Bandit Technical 1.jpg|Bandit Technical Bandit Technical Headhunter.jpg|Bandit Technical Headhunter Bandit Technical Stinger.jpg|Bandit Technical Stinger Bandit Technical Badass.jpg|Bandit Technical Badass Hodunk Racecar.jpg|Hodunk Racecar